1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to display alarm sensors and, in particular, a voltage selectable alarm sensor incorporated into a security device for use in theft prevention.
2. Background Art
Product displays in consumer electronic stores often incorporate security systems that simultaneously allow consumers to examine and test fully functioning consumer electronic products without exposing the storeowner to a risk of theft. Such security systems may simply involve attaching a retractable tether from the consumer display to the consumer electronic product. More advanced systems may also incorporate an electronic alarm system that alerts store personnel both visually and audibly in the event the alarm sensor becomes disconnected either from the product or from the product display.
Handheld cameras, camcorders and other smaller electronics are ripe for such retail theft. Because of size and features of such electronics, consumers prefer to handle and manipulate these products prior to purchase, to determine if the features in a particular model of product are suitable for the consumer""s intended use. To permit the products to operate, the products are typically powered by some sort of electrical cordxe2x80x94one cord for each product. Moreover, because different products may require different voltages to power the product, many power sources or adapters are often requiredxe2x80x94one for each product.
Thieves are particularly attracted to stealing handheld cameras and other small electronics because the devices are easily accessible, expensive and portable. In response, storeowners typically attach an electronic alarm sensor along with a tether to the cameras on display typically with one tether attached to each product. The combination of the electrical cords to power the products and the tethers from the alarm sensors create an unsightly and visually unappealing display, often with an exposed maze of wiring.
Prior art alarms sensors have attempted to reduce the number of tethers or cords by powering the products from the alarm sensors instead of from a separate plug or voltage-regulating adapter. However, these systems typically regulate voltage through the use of different electrical cords connecting the alarm sensor to the product. For example if 4 volts were required, a 4-volt adapter cord would be connected from the outlet plug or the sensor to the product. Such arrangements may actually increase the number of electrical cords that a retailer would require. Product manufacturers have unfortunately not standardized the connections, instead using proprietary connections. As such, the retailer would require at least one electrical cord per voltage to be outputted per each special, proprietary connection.
There are other disadvantages to prior art alarm sensorsxe2x80x94aside from too many cords creating an unsightly display and the product powering issues. For example, many of these prior art alarm sensors use small light emitting diodes to indicate when an alarm sensor is not attached to a product, i.e. an alarm event. While products are generally portable, the products may still be large enough to visually obscure the light emitting diode.
It would be desirable to provide an alarm sensor that reduces the number of electrical cords and tethers in a display area.
It would also be desirable to provide such an alarm sensor that eliminates the need to inventory many variations of electrical cords to power the varying cameras and other electrical products available.
It would still further be desirable to simplify the installation of an alarm sensor to a product being monitored.
It would also be desirable to provide a means to increase the visibility of the alarm sensor indicating that an alarm event is occurringxe2x80x94in the environment of an efficient, difficult to bypass theft prevention system.
These and other desirable characteristics of the invention will become apparent in view of the following specification and claims.
The present invention is a voltage selectable alarm sensor for operably mounting an anti-theft device to an article being monitored. The alarm sensor comprises a sensor housing with top and bottom surfaces, where the top surface is adjacent to the article to be monitored when the alarm sensor housing is mounted to the article by a mounting member, a detector switch operably positioned proximate to the top surface of the alarm sensor having at least a first and a second orientation, in which the first orientation indicates that the alarm sensor is operably and properly mounted on the article and the second orientation indicates that the alarm sensor is not operably and properly mounted onto the article so as cause an alarm event; an electrical cord for providing power to the alarm sensor, where the cord also provides for communicating between the alarm sensor and a remote alarm detection unitxe2x80x94towards determining the current orientation of the detector switch and whether, in turn, an alarm event is actually occurring. The electrical cord also provides power to the alarm sensor for further direction to the article being monitored, through a power output port capable of producing and providing electrical current of varying voltages to electrically operate the article where the voltage is selected by a voltage selection switch for selecting a desired electrical voltage, from amongst a plurality of available voltages.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the mounting member is a combination of a layer of releasable adhesive applied to the top surface of the sensor housing so as to be sandwiched between the alarm sensor and the article being monitored; and a threaded fastener that extends from the top surface of the sensor housing for mated receipt by a threaded aperture located in the article. The alarm sensor also includes a device for visually determining the orientation of the detector switch as well as a device for visually determining the voltage selected for transmission through the power output port to the article. In this preferred embodiment, the voltage selection switch is a slide switch having at least three predetermined positions for selecting the voltage to be transmitted to the power output port. Connecting the output port to the article is one of a plurality of adapter cords for providing power to the article to permit the article to function. Each of the adapter cords preferably includes one standardized connector for mated connection with the power output port of the sensor housingxe2x80x94and a non-standardized connector for mated connection to the incoming power port of the article.
In another embodiment, the voltage selectable alarm sensor comprises a substantially rectangular housing having a top and a bottom surface, where the top surface is adjacent to the article being monitored when the sensor housing is operably mounted to said article. The sensor housing is mounted to the article by a layer of releasable adhesive applied to the top surface of the sensor housing so as to be sandwiched between the alarm sensor and the article being and further secured by a threaded fastener that extends from the top surface of the sensor housing for mated receipt by a threaded mounting aperture located in the said article. A detector switch is positioned proximate to the top surface of the sensor housing whereby the detector switch likewise has at least a first and a second orientation. The first orientation indicates that the alarm sensor is operably and properly mounted on the article and the second orientation indicates that the alarm sensor is not operably and properly mounted onto the article thereby causing an alarm event. An electrical cord for providing power to the alarm sensor is attached to the sensor. The electrical cord also provides a way for communicating with a remote alarm detection unit towards determining the current orientation of the detector switch and, in turn, whether an alarm event is occurring as well as a way to power not only the alarm sensor but also the article being monitored. The sensor housing preferably includes a power output port capable of producing and providing electrical current of one of at least three predetermined voltagesxe2x80x94as transmitted from said electrical cord and a slide switch having at least three predetermined positions for selecting the voltage provided by the power output port to one of at least three predetermined voltages.
In this embodiment, a light emitting diode visually indicates whether that the detector switch is in the first orientation or the second orientation. Preferably, the light emitting diode for visually indicating said orientation of the detector switch is constantly illuminated when the alarm sensor is receiving power through the electrical cord and the detector switch is in the first orientation and intermittently illuminated when the alarm sensor is receiving power and the detector switch is in the second orientation. Likewise the sensor housing includes a set of at least three light emitting diodes each corresponding to one of the at least three predetermined positions of the slide switch and the at least three predetermined voltages, and capable of illumination so as to indicate which of the at least three predetermined voltages is provided by the power output port.
The voltage selectable alarm sensor further includes a plurality of adapter cords, where one of the adapter cords is provided for connecting the power output port to the article input port, thereby providing power to the article to permit said article to function. It is preferable if each of the plurality of adapter cords are configured with a standardized connector on one end for mated connection with the power output port and a non-standard connector on the other end for mated connection with the article.
In another preferred embodiment, a voltage selectable alarm sensor for operably mounting an anti-theft device to an article being monitored, comprises a substantially cylindrical sensor housing including a top and a bottom, where the top end is proximate to the article being monitored when the sensor housing is operably mounted to the article. The alarm sensor is mounted to the article through a mounting member so to engage a detector switch having at least a first and a second orientation, where the first orientation indicates that the alarm sensor is operably and properly mounted on the article and the second orientation indicates that the alarm sensor is not operably and properly mounted onto the article thereby causing an alarm event.
In this embodiment, a substantially circular security indicator ring is provided, having a top and bottom surface and positioned so that the bottom surface is adjacent the top end of said sensor housing at the top end""s circumference. The security indicator ring is capable of illumination for visual detection from a range of locations so as to indicate the first and second orientations of the detector switch, which is operably positioned adjacent the indicator ring and the article being monitored. Providing power to the alarm sensor, an electrical cord likewise provides for communicating with a remote alarm detection unit, towards determining the current orientation of the detector switch and, in turn, whether an alarm event is occurring. The electrical cord also provides power to the alarm sensor and the article being monitored. Preferably, the sensor housing also includes a power output port capable of producing and providing electrical current of varying voltages to at least operate the article electrically and a voltage selection switch for selecting a desired voltage from amongst a plurality of available voltages to operate alternative articles of varying voltage demands.
In a further embodiment, the voltage selectable alarm sensor comprises a substantially cylindrical sensor housing having a top and a bottom end, where the top end is proximate to the article being monitored when the sensor housing is operably mounted to the article. The alarm sensor includes a detector switch having at least a first and a second orientation, where the first orientation indicates that the alarm sensor is operably and properly mounted on the article and the second orientation indicates that the alarm sensor is not operably and properly mounted onto the article thereby causing an alarm event. A substantially circular security indicator ring has top and bottom surfaces and is likewise positioned so that the bottom surface is adjacent the top end of the sensor housing at the top end""s circumference, where the indicator ring is capable of illumination for visual detection from a range of locations so as to indicate the first and second orientations of the detector switch, which is operably positioned adjacent the indicator ring and the article.
A threaded fastener that extends from proximate the top of the security indicator ring is again used to mount the alarm sensor into a threaded mounting aperture located in the article being monitored. A stabilization peg extends from the top surface of the security indicator ring towards the article for receipt by a recess in the article to prevent rotation of article about the sensor housing. An electrical cord again provides power to the alarm sensor while providing a link to communicate with a remote alarm detection unit, towards determining the current orientation of the detector switch and, in turn, whether an alarm event is occurring. The electrical cord provides power not only to the alarm sensor but also to the article, through a power output port capable of producing and providing electrical current of varying voltages to at least electrically operate the article. Controlling the voltage of the power output port is a voltage selection switch for selecting a desired voltage from amongst a plurality of available voltages adjacent the power output port.
Preferably, the security indicator ring is constantly illuminated when the alarm sensor is receiving power through the electrical cord and the detector switch is in the first orientation and intermittently illuminated when the alarm sensor is receiving power through the electrical cord and the detector switch is in the second orientation. This embodiment also includes a device to visually determining the voltage emanating from the power output port. The voltage outputted is chosen by a slide switch having at least three predetermined positions corresponding to at least three predetermined voltages to be provided by said power output port. The manner of visually determining the voltage emanating from the output port may be at least three light emitting diodes each corresponding to one of the at least three predetermined positions of the slide switch. Preferably, the at least three predetermined positions, voltages and light emitting diodes comprises four predetermined positions, voltages and light emitting diodes.
In this embodiment, an adapter cord for connecting the power output port to the article is included, thereby providing power to the article to permit the article to electrically function. Alternatively, a plurality of adapter cords, may be included, where only one of the adapter cords is for connecting the power output port to the article thereby providing power to the article to permit said article to function. Each of the plurality of adapter cords is configured with a standardized connector for mated connection with the power output port and a non-standard connector for mated connection with the article.
The present invention also includes a method for integrating with an article, a voltage selectable alarm sensor of an anti-theft device comprising the steps of: mounting a sensor housing having top and bottom surfaces, so that the top surface is adjacent the article being monitored when the sensor housing is operably mounted to the article; positioning a detector switch having at least a first and a second orientation proximate the top surface of the alarm sensor so as to be sandwiched between the sensor housing and the article, where the detector switch is in the first orientation to indicate that the alarm sensor is operably and properly mounted on the article and in the second orientation to indicate that the alarm sensor is not operably and properly mounted onto the article thereby causing an alarm event; powering the alarm sensor through an electrical cord towards further powering the article from an output port located on the sensor housing; communicating with a remote alarm detection unit through the electrical cord towards determining the current orientation of the detector switch and whether, in turn, an alarm event is occurring; selecting a voltage at the alarm sensor from a plurality of voltages capable of being transmitted by the output port in the alarm sensor to power the article being monitored; selecting an appropriate adapter cord from amongst multiple adapter cords for at least electrically connecting the alarm sensor to the article; and directing electrical current from the alarm sensor to the article through the adapter cord, to electrically power the article.
Another alternative embodiment of the invention comprises a voltage selectable alarm sensor for operably mounting an anti-theft device to an article being monitored. The alarm sensor comprises a sensor housing and a cap positionable on said housing. The cap has a top surface and a bottom surface opposite thereto, where said top surface is adjacent said article being monitored when said sensor is operably mounted to said article. The sensor also comprises means for releasably mounting said alarm sensor onto said article being monitored, said means for mounting said alarm being accessible only when said cap is separated from said sensor housing. The sensor also comprises a detector switch operably positioned in said sensor housing and having a vertically movable switch member movable between at least first and second positions, in which said first orientation of said detector switch indicates that said cap is operably and properly mounted on said sensor housing and said second orientation of said detector switch indicates that said cap is not operably and properly mounted onto said sensor housing thereby causing an alarm event. An electrical cord provides power to said alarm sensor. The electrical cord also provides a means for communicating with a remote alarm detection unit towards determining the current orientation of said detector switch and whether, in turn, an alarm event is occurring. The electrical cord also provides power to said article being monitored. The sensor housing also includes a power output port capable of producing and providing electrical current of varying selectable voltages to electrically operate a plurality of said articles at a plurality of varying voltages, respectively; and a voltage selection switch for selecting a desired electrical voltage from amongst said plurality of available varying voltages to operate said article.